Entintado
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Entintadas las hojas escritas, entintadas las hojas que rellenan vidas. [Viñetas sobre todos los personajes de HP] Podrá tener cualquier advertencia.
1. Orgulloso

**N/A. Lo sé, lo sé. Os doy permiso para flagelarme T.T ¡He empezado otro fic! Bueno, no es fic propiamente dicho... Este es como el de Saña, pero de todos los personajes menos Bellatrix (esos los subiré obviamente en Saña). Viñetas, y podéis proponer (os suplico que propongáis!), de lo que sea (parejas, advertencias, da igual). **

**Empiezo con un Andrómeda-Ted, una pareja que absolutamente adoro. Ted es tan cute y sexy que me lanzaría a sus brazos. Nueva referencia (mínima, no hace falta haberlo leído, pero tal vez os enternezca un poco si os gustó, a Piano Man). Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir algo sobre ellos y por fin me vino la idea. Espero que no decepcione mucho (las 4 de la mañana no son horas para escribir... y menos madrugando mañana jeje).**

**Reviews, pliz! Y proponed cositas jijiji.**

**Joanne**

**ENTINTADO**

**I. ORGULLOSO**

Ted Tonks sonreía. Y la suya era apenas una sonrisa visible, una que le hacía unas pequeñas arrugas en los ojos, de las que su hija siempre se burlaba.

_Te estás volviendo viejo._ Eso era lo que siempre le decía. Entonces su sonrisa se ensanchaba un poquito más, y sus arrugas se pronunciaban. Y no porque ella bromease o mintiese, sino porque tenía razón. El envejecía mientras su hija se hacía una mujer, una que le contagiaba la vitalidad de su pelo rosa chicle.

-Hoy está tardando –musitó, terminando de preparar el desayuno. Siempre le había gustado cocinar, pero cuando venía su hija preparaba todo lo que pasase por su mente-. Últimamente está muy ocupada.

Echó un poco de aceite sobre el huevo frito que cocinaba, el leve aroma de las tostadas ya llegándole desde la tostadora. Dejó un minuto la sartén para irse a por la mantequilla, rápido, no fuera a ser que se le quemasen.

-¿Sabes, Andrómeda? –murmuró volviéndose un segundo, antes de volver a concentrarse en el desayuno-. A veces me da algo de miedo. Con todo esto de la guerra... Sólo espero que no le pase nada.

Sonrió de nuevo, sacando de la sartén el huevo frito para dejarlo junto al otro. Luego se acercó a la mesa para terminar de ponerla, sirviendo los vasos de leche fría y poniendo unos tenedores en su sitio.

-Sí, es valiente. En eso me recuerda a ti.

Sonó el timbre entonces, haciendo que Ted se asomase a la ventana de la cocina. Saludó a su hija con la mano, después de dar unos golpecitos en el cristal para traer su atención.

-¡Hola! –se escuchó decir a Tonks, su voz alegre sonando algo amortiguada-. ¿Me abres?

-¡Un segundo!

Ted dejó el plato de las tostadas sobre la mesa, y se aseguró con una última mirada de que todo estuviese en su sitio. Escuchó de nuevo el timbre, muchas veces seguidas, con el ritmo de una canción que le tocaba a su hija cuando era niña al piano.

Soltó una carcajada, divertido, y seguidamente un suspiro.

-Me siento orgullosa de ella –dijo en un susurro, mirando la fotografía de su mujer. Salía hermosa, con su pelo rizado y oscuro enmarcado su rostro, de bellos rasgos. Sus ojos oscuros con una leve chispa en ellos, y una sonrisa que la hacía brillar-. Ojalá pudieras verla.


	2. Sábanas

_**N/A. Mmm... antes de nada creo que debo decir que odio esta pareja, pero Vampisandi me propuso una viñeta sobre ellos (se la dedico a ella jeje), y no sé por qué, pero me apeteció. Estaba esperando hoy a que mi padre viniese a buscarme cuando la idea me pasó por la mente (había estado dándole vueltas durante el día con resultados poco productivos). Espero que os guste.**_

_**Advertencias: T. Slash.**_

**ENTINTADO**

**II. Sábanas**

Fogonazos de labios besando platino, de dedos sumergiéndose en dorado. Destellos, alternando luz y oscuridad, de siluetas pegadas recorriéndose.

Manos enredadas. Unidas. Buscando ávidas, deseosas de tocar cada centímetro de piel y cuerpo.

Gemidos. Ahogados, escapándose de sus lenguas húmedas y de sus labios hinchados por tanto beso. Hasta les duelen.

Mentes excitadas, delirantes, suplicantes por obtener ese deseo que aguardan, que exigen.

No se detienen en ningún momento, aunque parece que el tiempo va a su aire y juega con ellos, porque cuando se miran –esperanza contra metal- pueden adentrarse en los pensamientos del otro y verse reflejados, y todo se ha detenido menos sus caricias.

Bajo las sábanas las diferencias se esconden. Bajo las sábanas sólo importa el placer, el sexo (ese que los embriaga hasta decir basta). Bajo las sábanas... importa todo y no importa nada.

Sábanas... sábanas de león o de serpiente. Hoy rojas, mañana verdes.

E importa y no importa.

-¡Joder! –Un chico de unos diecisiete se incorpora de pronto, sudoroso y con cara de horror. Los sudores fríos le recorren toda la piel, y masculla y protesta en voz baja cuando se da cuenta de que no es sólo por el espantoso sueño que ha tenido-. ¡Agh, con Potter no!

**_Nda. Vale, sé que es típico xD Tanto por la idea como por el lemon, pero es que esta pareja no me convence nada. Y Draco nunca se acostaría con Harry U.U va en contra de sus principios como Sangre Limpia (porque será cobarde,pero Lucius le ha enseñado bien a ser elitista). Así que eso, lo subo, y que sea lo que Voldy quiera._**


	3. Al acecho

**N/A. Cumpleaños feliiiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzz! (8)(8)(8) Jjeje, bueno, una pequeña tontería para el cumple de Talhos, que es hoy, día 23 de de Junio : ) Es de Luna xD La primera cosa que escribo sobre ella jaja, así que espero que no me ahorques demasiado cuando termines de leerla. Venga, feliz cumple otra vez, y vamos, ya puedes dar por satisfecho con tanto regalo XDDDDD que entre lo de los Weavers y esto... Que sepas que acabé agotada del baile, mientras que Mina, la muy vaga, nada, que poco entusiasmo le ponía, por Voldy: P **

**Joanne **

**ENTINTANDO **

**III. AL ACECHO **

-No vamos a poder estar mucho -dijo Hermione, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo. Su mente vagaba desde su calendario, donde tenía anotadas las fechas de los exámenes de final de curso, hasta la enorme pila de apuntes y libros que aún le quedaba por repasar.

-¿Quieres calmarte? -bufó Harry-. ¡Hace semanas que no vemos a Hagrid! No vas a suspender por estar media hora con él.

-No tenías que haber dicho eso. -Ron puso los ojos en blanco ante la reacción de Hermione cuando el chico de gafas dijo la palabra "suspender". Cada dos pasos llevaba la vista atrás, hacia el castillo y hacia la torre donde estaba la Sala Común de Gryffindor-. Ahora no habrá quien la soporte.

Hermione lanzó una mirada fulminante a Ron, y aceleró el paso, adelantando a los dos amigos. Harry sospechaba que más que por estar enfadada, era porque cuanto antes llegase a casa de Hagrid, antes saldría y podría volver con sus libros. Iban a imitarla para alcanzarla, cuando justo dos chicas se cruzaron riendo como tontas y cuchicheando entre ellas.

-Mira que es rara ¿eh? -dijo una, soltando una risita que puso a Harry los pelos de punta-. ¿Te has enterado de algo de lo que nos ha dicho?

-_Lunática Lovegood... _-canturreó la otra, uniéndose a las risas de su amiga, que se habían convertido en carcajadas.

Harry abrió la boca para decirle a esas dos algo, por un momento enfadado al verlas hablar así de Luna, pero Ron lo miró arqueando las cejas.

-Mírala.

El chico obedeció. Allí, a unos metros y escondida tras unos matorrales, estaba agazapada Luna Lovegood, espiando algo que parecía ser sumamente interesante en la superficie del lago. Harry entendió perfectamente entonces la mirada de Ron. ¿Podía reprochar a alguien que la tratase de lunática? Verdaderamente se comportaba como una; una divertida, pero muy extraña al fin y al cabo. Hermione les hizo un gesto para que siguieran caminando hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, pero al ver que Harry se dirigía hacia Luna, resopló. No es que la chica le cayese mal, pero... sus puntos de vista diferían demasiado, y eso le sacaba de quicio. Era completamente irracional.

-Yo me adelanto -dijo-. No tardéis mucho.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Harry, agachándose al lado de Luna.

-Shhh... pueden oírnos -musitó la chica, chistando. Luego se fijó en que Ron se agazapaba también a su lado-. Oh, hola.

-Em... ¿qué hacemos?

-Cazando -respondió Luna, inclinándose más hacia delante, de forma que su pelo rubio se enredó con las ramas del arbusto. Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada a su espalda, sin entender nada-. El otro día leí en _El Quibbler _que en las zonas húmedas suele haber nidos de flaverans.

-Um...

Luna suspiró, como si fuese un crimen no saber qué eran esos bichos de los que hablaba, y continuó hablando:

-Son peces de un color... -se detuvo, rascándose la barbilla durante un momento- así como amarillo Hufflepuff. Tienen todo el cuerpo lleno de aletas y...

-¿Cómo son de grandes? -preguntó Harry, más por cortesía que porque de verdad creyese lo que le contaba la chica.

-Como una uña. -Rió al ver la cara de Ron, que se había quedado estupefacto. ¿Estaba buscando en el lago un pez del tamaño de una canica?-. Más o menos. Hay algunos más grandes.

-Oh, vaya. Así será mucho más fácil.

-¿Me ayudáis? -preguntó entusiasmada Luna-. Suelen saltar cerca de la orilla, por eso estoy vigilando aquí, pero si nos separamos tal vez...

-¿Y para qué los quieres?

-Oh, al parecer mudan de aletas todos los días, y con ellas se pueden preparar potentes filtros amorosos.

-Nosotros hemos estudiado esas pociones este año con Slughorn y no se necesitaba nada de... aletas de flanes de esos -dijo Ron.

-Es que el filtro que se crea con estas aletas es mucho más potente -explicó Luna con tranquilidad. Ron torció el gesto, oliéndose que eso no saldría bien. Harry parecía ser de la misma opinión que su amigo, y se levantó intentando aparentar calma-. Eso es lo que se dice, pero yo quiero... _experimentar_.

Retrocedieron un par de pasos los dos, tragando saliva. Luna levantó la vista, clavando sus ojos grandes y saltones en ellos.

-¿Os vais?

-Sí, eh... tenemos que hacerle una visita a Hagrid -balbuceó Harry-. Nos... está esperando.

-Oh, vaya. Qué pena –musitó la chica, y luego curvó los labios en una sonrisa-. Pero volveréis ¿verdad?


	4. Ráfagas del pasado

**N/A. Esta historia se me ocurrió en el viaje, y me gustó mucho la idea. No será nada… específico digamos, sino más bien Bella-Sirius implícito. Recuerdos y blabla. Pero me gustó. A ver cómo me queda, porque será más bien narrado en vez de pensar frases raras para explicar todo. El título es idea de Marlene, que me sacó de un momento de crisis.**

**ENTINTADO **

**IV. RÁFAGA DEL PASADO**

Grimmauld Place no era para ella lo que era para Sirius. No despertaba en Tonks esos sentimientos encontrados de odio y recuerdos de infancia.

Se apartó el flequillo que le caía sobre los ojos con un soplido. Era de color rosa chicle, y parecía tan fuera de lugar en aquella habitación sombría como ella misma. Puede que fuese por eso por lo que sólo sentía curiosidad. Nada más.

Solicita, como siempre, se había ofrecido a ayudar en la limpieza de la casa. Al fin y al cabo, ella también pertenecía a la Orden, y ese era su cuartel general. Se puso de rodillas, y levantó la colcha de la cama, para mirar qué había debajo. El dormitorio de su tía le ponía la carne de gallina, no sabía bien la razón. Había supuesto que a Sirius no le haría gracia limpiar ese cuarto, y había decidido ordenarlo ella, a pesar de que la señora Weasley no se fiase mucho de sus dotes de limpieza.

Había un par de cajas de cartón que a duras penas se mantenían enteras, cubiertas de tanto polvo que, cuando las abrió, se puso a toser. Un montón de papeles viejos; de objetos aún más viejos –la mayoría de los cuales eran antiguas reliquias, portadoras de escudo de los Black-; y de fotografías que seguramente habían tenido una mejor época.

-Oh, vaya.

Lo que sostenía entre las manos bien hubiera asombrado a cualquiera de los que se encontraban en aquella casa en ese momento. Nadie, a no ser que lo hubiese vivido, se las habría imaginado así. _A ellas. _

Su madre sonreía desde la foto. De hecho, era la única que sonreía, porque lo que aparecía en labios de Narcisa, la rubia y hermosa Narcisa, era más bien una mueca despectiva. Y dudaba mucho que Bellatrix supiera esbozar una, a menos que fuese cruel, una que se transformase en carcajada paranoica poco después.

Pero, igualmente, allí estaban. Juntas, en esa fotografía vieja y estropeada. Casi sin darse cuenta, pues fue un pensamiento que vino y se fue, se encontró con su pelo creciendo en dorados bucles que le cayeron sobre los hombros. Fue mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa la expresión –una que Narcisa nunca adoptaría- que se reflejó en el espejo de cuerpo entero que colgaba de la pared. Su nariz se había hecho más puntiaguda, y su piel más pálida y aristocrática; Tonks llegó incluso a reconocer la frialdad que se escondía tras los ojos azul cielo.

Miró a su madre. Ella no era como las otras dos, aunque se pareciese en ciertos rasgos. Incluso se sorprendió cuando Andrómeda le dijo riendo que había ido a Slytherin, y al entrar ella en Hogwarts temió que la eligieran para esa casa. No quería.

No se transformaría en su madre, pues nadie podía igualarla. Pero le gustó verla joven, verla feliz como en otro tiempo había sido, y no muerta de preocupaciones, preocupada por su hija, como estaba ahora. Prácticamente se abalanzaba sobre ella cuando entraba en casa, llorando de pura alegría al verla sana y salva.

_Esperaba que nadie pudiese igualarla._ A la tercera, a Bellatrix. Su ceño se frunció al centrarse sus ojos en ella. Era una asesina despiadada, fanática. Con una tenían suficiente. Le disgustaba ese sentimiento que notaba en el estómago, uno de atrevimiento por convertirse en ella, aunque sólo fuese un instante. ¿Quién se enteraría? Sonrió levemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Era gracioso, de un modo bastante oscuro, lo que llegaba a hacerle sentir aquella mortífaga. Su hermosura era salvaje y agresiva, y se preguntó, a pesar de saber bien que no, si se sentiría como ella, tan segura de sí misma. Si el orgullo y la altivez que demostraba en su expresión burlona llegaría a colarse en sus venas, volviéndola más Black.

Su pelo se volvió oscuro, su rostro cambió y también lo hizo su cuerpo. Se sintió, aunque sabía que era una tontería, más sensual. Por un momento dejó de ser ella. Se contempló en el espejo, de rodillas como estaba.

La muerte le devolvía la sonrisa en el reflejo.

-Eh, Tonks –llamó Sirius-. Me está diciendo Molly que bajes, que hay que limpiar las cortinas de…

Fue como si a Sirius le hubiesen puesto un puñal en la garganta. Se quedó callado, sus ojos clavados en la figura de Bellatrix como si se tratase de una aparición.

_Tan joven... Tantos recuerdos. _

-¡Ah! –Tonks sólo alcanzó a abrir la boca. Apoyando una mano en el suelo, se levantó, volviéndose hacia Sirius-. No es…

Parecía en una encrucijada. Avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella, estirando la mano… La cerró, volviéndose a quedar quieto. Tonks nunca había visto en los ojos del hombre tanta confusión.

_¿La amaba o la odiaba? _

-Soy yo, Sirius –dijo al final, volviendo a recuperar su aspecto normal-. Encontré una foto de…

_Pero la mentira había desaparecido._

Sirius se dio la vuelta y, sin decir nada, salió por donde había entrado.

**N/A. Por si alguien no lo ha notado, no tenía un final pensado. La idea me gusta, pero supongo que tendría que haberla pensado mejor, porque no me convence como ha quedado. Pobre Sirius T.T qué bien queda con Bella, aunque no es su culpa, juju. Yo le seguiré haciendo sufrir. Cambiando de tema, odio a ffnet. LO ODIO MUCHO. Me está dando problemas para subir fics, cuando a otras personas no se los da, y he tenido que hacer trapicheos para colgar esta viñeta (viñeta de dos hojas xD pero viñeta). Así que muerte para ffnet. Para los demás, pues nada, que espero que os guste. Actualizaré este prontito creo. Y voy a intentar presentarme a un concurso de novela corta, que no ganaré ni de coña, pero que es una excusa que me vale para actualizar menos los fics. Me quedan dos meses para presentarlo y apenas tengo el principio escrito xDD Tengo que ponerme manos a la obra.**


	5. Narcisos pitantes

**N/A. Ains, cuánto da de sí la biblioteca. Hoy estaba especialmente aburrida y vaga, así que me he puesto a pensar viñetas (tengo pensadas 3, además de un one-shot de dragonlance por fin!). Hacía tiempo que me gusta el Ginny-Luna, así que aquí voy. ¡Valor (e inspiración)!**

**ENTINTADO**

**V. NARCISOS PITANTES**

Ginny se sentó en la cama y se dejó caer sobre ésta con una leve sonrisa amarga.

La noche de Navidad siempre había sido muy feliz en Hogwarts, pero ahora con tan pocos alumnos y sin Dumbledore nada sería lo mismo. Los profesores habían decidido organizar una pequeña fiesta para los que quedaban en el colegio y animarlos un poco, sabiendo que en estos difíciles tiempos un poco de evasión de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo no le vendría mal a nadie. Aunque fuese una noche.

Unos toques alegres en la puerta la despertaron de su ensimismamiento, e indicó a Luna que pasase.

-No hace falta que llames –dijo, incorporándose.

Luna sonrió nerviosamente, mirando todo a su alrededor, sus ojos saltones curioseándolo todo. Había entrado más veces en el cuarto de la pelirroja, pero a Ginny le hacía gracia su reacción, como si cada vez hubiese cambiado la decoración. Sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Ésta es tu túnica? –preguntó Ginny, mirando el vestido tan estrambótico que Luna había traído-. Y esto es…

-Narcisos pitantes –explicó Luna, toqueteando todo lo que su amiga tenía por la mesa. Era la única chica de sexto que quedaba en Gryffindor, así que tenía toda la habitación para ella sola-. Cuando los tocas…

Un pitido estridente se escuchó por toda la habitación cuando Ginny acarició uno de los pétalos, y se tuvo que llevar las manos a las orejas para amortiguar el ruido. No tardó más que unos segundos en pararse de todas formas, y Ginny se quedó mirando a Luna con expresión escéptica. Tenía colgadas varias flores de esas por toda la túnica.

-Son divertidos –respondió riendo, encogiéndose de hombros. La Gryffindor se echó a reír también, aún sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo –y eso que de Luna había llegado a esperarse cualquier cosa-.

-Vamos a vestirnos, anda –dijo, cogiendo su túnica. Esta vez se la habían comprado sus hermanos, que seguían con la tienda de bromas a pesar de que su negocio se había reducido con la falta de alumnos y de ganas de diversión.

Luna le hizo caso, tarareando una tonadilla especialmente animada que Ginny no tenía ni idea de dónde podía haber sacado la chica. Le gustaba su buen humor –aunque fuese extraño- sobre todo en esa época.

Se soltó el pelo para poder quitarse la túnica negra de Hogwarts con facilidad, quedándose en ropa interior poco después. Estaba cogiendo su túnica de gala para ponérsela cuando se dio cuenta de que Luna había dejado de tararear. Se volvió a mirarla, sorprendida, y se encontró con que la miraba.

-¿Luna?

-¿Ah?

-Me estás mirando –dijo, tan asombrada que no pudo morderse la lengua. Se puso roja al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-No pasa nada.

-¿Cómo que no pasa…?

-Harry también te miraba.

-¡Pero es distinto! –exclamó, tapándose ahora inconscientemente con la túnica que tenía entre las manos.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque… porque...

-Es que me he dado cuenta de que las tienes más grandes que yo.

Ginny no recordaba haber pasado tanta vergüenza en su vida, ni siquiera en esos años donde no podía abrir la boca delante de Harry. Miraba a Luna completamente perpleja, y ésta no apartaba la vista de ella.

-Pero para eso no tienes que…

-Te lo digo en serio. Mira –soltó la Ravenclaw con desparpajo.

-No, no hace falta, no…

Pero ya se había quitado la túnica.

**N/A. Por voldy… ¿he escrito yo esto? XD Recordadme que no vuelva a tratar de escribir sobre Luna nunca más. Siempre he adorado esta pareja, me encanta. La veo tan tiernecita. Os obligo a leer "Almas verdaderas" de Kali-cephirot, porque es el mejor de esta pareja que he leído, y uno de los one-shots más bonitos y más originales que he leído en general. Pues eso, que intentaré no cambiar de tema… xD se me ocurrió el otro día en la biblio y pensé en escribirla, pero ha sido difícil, porque Ginny ahora suele ser mucho más lanzada jeje. También la excusa para que se desnuden una delante de la otra es muy mala, pero la otra era que Luna jugase al Quidditch y se cambiase en el vestuario, y siendo en HBP ella la comentarista lo veo muy, muy poco probable (además de que Luna jugando al Quidditch como que no…). **

**Y ahora me voy a tomar un orgasmo-yogur-griego a ver si me inspiro algo, y seguiré intentando escribir. Tengo más cositas pensadas jeje (y espero que salgan mejor que esta xD).**

**Joanne**


	6. Mapamundi

**Lo bueno de estar en tantos grupos de escritura, y especialmente de este nuevo, es que escribiré viñetas para este fanfic algo paranoicas XD Esta es para drabbles30min, una comunidad LJ (mandame un PM o mail si queréis información y os paso el link) donde yo y toxic.secrets proponemos varios retos, la gente elige uno y escribe en 30 minutos una viñeta de más de 100 palabras. Así que esta es la paranoia que ha salido en el estreno de la comunidad este domingo (es todos los domingos):**

**Condiciones del reto: tendrá que estar situado en el Ministerio de Magia y ser de humor. Lo demás como se quiera.**

**ENTINTADO**

**VI. MAPAMUNDI**

Fudge se quitó el sombrero de hongo verde y tamborileó sus regordetes dedos en el ala durante unos segundos, mientras sus ojos vagaban por la sala perteneciente al departamento de los Aurores del Ministerio de Magia.

-¿Aún no sabéis nada?

-Estamos en ello.

-No paran de presionarme. Lo teníamos, y se nos ha vuelto a escapar. Nos tachan de incompetentes.

-Un poco… -Kingsley carraspeó, rectificando a tiempo, dándose cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir al mismísimo Ministro.

-Rita Skeeter no para de perseguirme –mencionó molesto, enfurruñado-. Se intentó colar en mi despacho y…

-Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, pero es escurridizo –explicó, pasándose una mano por la cabeza rapada, de piel negra-. Nuestros informadores nos han dicho que se encuentra en Arabia.

-¿En Arabia? ¡Pero si ayer me dijiste que estaba en Canadá!

-Exactamente, exactamente –murmuró Kingsley, frunciendo el entrecejo para evitar que una sonrisa asomase a sus labios-. Está tratando de despistarnos.

-¡Lo está consiguiendo! Pensé que iría a por Harry Potter de nuevo; parece haber sido su única obsesión incluso durante Azkaban…

-¡Pues ahora ha cambiado!

-¿Sí?

-¡Sí! Ayer fue visto exactamente en Arabia –exclamó, clavando una chincheta de color rojo en esa zona del mapa-. ¡Sirius Black conducía una alfombra voladora!


	7. Aniversario

**N/A. Algo angst y sobre personajes que no suelo tratar, pero para eso son los retos xD Es el que he elegido este domingo de los drabbles en 30 minutos. Esta noche posiblemente haga otro, ya veré jeje.**

**Reto: Albus recibe unos calcetines de regalo. ¿De quién¿Por qué¿Cómo se los da?**

**ENTINTADO**

**VII. ANIVERSARIO**

Se limpió las manos en el trapo sucio que llevaba por ropa, anudado sobre los hombros, y cogió con cuidado casi reverencial el pequeño paquete, envuelto en papel de regalo estropeado pero colorido.

Sus pequeños pies recorrieron la hierba con rapidez, a pequeños pasitos. Estaba seca, pero no le raspaba la piel, acostumbrado como estaba a andar descalzo y a la propia naturaleza de su especie. Sus ojos, grandes como pelotas de tenis, recorrieron la zona en un segundo, rápidos y alerta.

Hacía mucho que no salía a los terrenos. Harry Potter le había dicho que se quedara en Hogwarts, y él había hecho lo que Harry Potter le había pedido. No había salido del castillo desde que él se marchó, pero simplemente…

Empezó a golpearse la cabeza con el paquete, aunque no tardó en darse cuenta de que el regalo mullido no le haría ningún daño. Empezó a llorar y a lamentarse.

Estaba desobedeciendo a Harry Potter.

Sus ojos coincidieron entonces con la enorme tumba blanca, hermosa, refulgente bajo los rayos del sol. Se sintió sobrecogido, y las lágrimas de cocodrilo pararon.

La velocidad de sus pasos disminuyó, y su pequeña manita rozó la piedra blanca. Se agachó y empezó a deshacer el paquete, intentando no romper el papel que tanto le había costado conseguir. Sacó dos calcetines, de lana, muy poco apropiados para la época, y uno de cada color. Los puso en el suelo, junto a la tumba.

-Siempre fue bueno con Dobby –dijo entre hipidos-. Era un gran mago, muy generoso… Hoy Dobby debía venir aquí, señor, debía.

Hizo una reverencia hasta que la punta de su larga nariz tocó el suelo.


	8. Brigada Inquisitorial

**N/A. Esta viñeta la hice para los drabbles en 30 minutos de este último domingo, junto a otra que usaré pars Iure Vel Iniuria. El reto aquí era que los miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial usaran su poder para reírse y abusar de alguien xDDD así que en fin... Draco hace de las suyas :D**

**Joanne**

**ENTINTADO**

**VIII. BRIGADA INQUISITORIAL**

Draco cogió al vuelo la insignia que le había estado limpiando Crabbe, y se la enganchó al pecho, sobre el escudo de Slytherin. Esbozó una leve sonrisa de satisfacción al ver relucir la diminuta I plateada.

Lamer el suelo que pisaba Umbridge tenía sus ventajas. Pertenecer a la Brigada Inquisitorial era, sin duda, una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado nunca en Hogwarts.

Incapaz de contener la risa, recordó las caras de San Potter y el pobretón de Weasley cuando les había quitado puntos la semana pasada.

-¿De qué te ríes, Draco?

-Me encanta este trabajo –respondió con naturalidad a Pansy, ensanchando la sonrisa. Se apoyó en la pared, dedicándose a ver pasar a los alumnos, pensando con cuál podría divertirse esa tarde-. Oh, mirad… ¡Eh, Longbottom!

El Gryffindor hizo que no le oía, y empezó a andar más rápido.

-¡Diez puntos menos por desobedecer a un miembro de la Brigada, Longbottom!

Neville disminuyó el paso, y acabó por detenerse. Se dio la vuelta, viéndose rodeado en menos de un segundo por los miembros de tan lamentable grupo.

-Así me gusta. Hay que obedecer a la autoridad, ya sabes – dijo con cinismo Draco, dando pequeños golpecitos en su insignia.

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy.

-Nos aburrimos, Longbottom, y queremos que nos diviertas.

El Gryffindor se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a ignorar al Slytherin, y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Draco le siguió, protestando.

-Puedo seguirte quitando puntos.

-Me da igual.

-Los Gryffindor no estarán muy contentos contigo… si es que alguna vez lo han estado –terminó, soltando una carcajada, y el resto de la Brigada le coreó.

Los Slytherin estallaron, incapaces de contener la risa.

-Cállate, Malfoy –gruñó entre dientes Neville, apretando los puños, su rostro completamente congestionado. Se detuvo en el segundo escalón antes de llegar al nuevo pasillo, y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Vas a pegarme? –se burló Draco, riéndose aún.

-Yo…

Neville retrocedió un paso, aumentando el ego de Malfoy, que se adelantó, bajando un par de escalones más. De pronto se escuchó un crujido y el rostro del Slytherin se puso más pálido que de costumbre… antes de hundirse en el suelo, sus piernas cogidas hasta las rodillas.

El escalón trampa.

-Mierda… -masculló entre dientes Malfoy, intentando salir.

Se empezaron a escuchar carcajadas viniendo del pasillo lateral, y al alzar la vista, pudieron ver todos a varios Gryffindor señalando y riéndose de Malfoy.

-¡Bien hecho, Neville! –gritó Ron, tan rojo como su pelo de tanto reír.

-¿Decías algo, Malfoy? –susurró Neville satisfecho, antes de darse la vuelta para bajar a saltitos las escaleras que le quedaban y unirse a sus compañeros.

-¡Sacadme de aquí, inútiles! –llamó histérico Draco, y Crabbe y Goyle fueron corriendo a ayudarle.

**N/A. Neville r0lz!**


	9. Drogas

**N/A. Entre el Sirius de Irati (que escribe en LJ) y el de Silence de su fic Tiniebla me van a volver loca. Es tan morboso… Necesitaba proponer algo con ese Sirius para los drabbles en 30 minutos, e intenté hacerlo. No suele ser mi forma de escribir a Sirius, pero es como me lo imagino, el Sirius joven de los libros… y, oh, sexe!**

**Advertencias: Slash. James-Sirius. Sirius-Bella implícito.**

**ENTINTADO**

**IX. DROGAS**

Baja de la Harley, lanzando las llaves al aire, recogiéndolas sin tener que mirar. Se aparta el pelo de la cara, enredado por la velocidad excesiva del vuelo, y echa un vistazo a su alrededor: James aún no ha llegado.

Entra en el bar sin echar ni una breve mirada al puerta, que, cruzado de brazos, se apoya en la pared, intimidante. Se dice que no tiene prisa, pero lo cierto es que sí. Prisa por emborracharse, por quitarse ese aburrimiento de encima, por reír y olvidar, y quizá por echar un polvo rápido contra la pared de los baños.

La música atronadora retumba en sus oídos, palpitante, hirviente, repetitiva. Pasa entre cuerpos sudorosos, que se apretan, y él empuja a su vez, notando formas voluptuosas. Los ambientes cargados le gustan. Lugares donde no tiene que fingir, donde todo el mundo está tan colgado que ni le reconocerán, ni le recordarán.

Se deja caer sobre una silla incómoda y metálica, en una de las mesas que hay pegadas a las paredes. Estira las piernas despacio, cruzando los pies enfundados en esas botas negras, llenas de hebillas. Se dedica a mirar, buscando, aunque no está seguro de qué. Las tías –unas más mujeres, otras más niñas- pasan ante él con faldas cortas y botas altas. ¿Camisetas? No se fija en eso, a menos que tengan unos pechos grandes. Los labios también le gustan: sonrisas arrogantes, confiadas y, a veces, fingidas. Las melenas negras, como las de _ella_, le dejan sin respiración.

Una tiene ojos de gato. Nocturnos, oscuros. Le recuerda tanto a ella que está a punto de llamarla por su nombre. A punto, pero no lo hace. En cambio le coge de la muñeca cuando pasa por su lado, la folla con la mirada, y luego la desnuda con su sonrisa.

Ella se lame los labios, y Sirius se levanta para llevársela adónde sea.

Una mano en su pecho se lo impide, y vuelve a caer pesadamente sobra la silla. Alza los ojos bebidos –de humo, de música, de excitación- y ve a James despidiendo a la chica, que desaparece como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

-Joder, Cornamenta –protesta, cabreado.

-Tienes que dejar de tirarte a todas las que se parezcan a Black –le recrimina, y Sirius hace un mohín, enfurruñado, y, tan solo puede, que algo preocupado. Potter sonríe, le coge de la barbilla y entreabre los labios-. Anda, toma.

Cuando James le besa es cuando nota que su saliva, su lengua, _su boca_, sabe a alcohol y a droga dura. Gime contra sus labios, cogiéndole bruscamente por la nuca. Él quiere emborracharse, de una u otra cosa.


	10. Pecas

**N/A. Desde que releí el sexto por segunda vez he querido hacer un fic sobre estos dos. Es la pareja ideal para Ginny, y, con perdón, Zabini tiene que estar JODIDAMENTE BUENO. OMG WHOAAAA ºwº**

**Va para Drabbles en 30 minutos, según:**

**_Reto: la protagonista debe ser Ginny, y hay que buscarle una pareja..._**

**Joanne**

**ENTINTADO**

**X. PECAS**

Blaise Zabini era un Slytherin de pómulos altos y ojos sesgados. Se distinguía con facilidad de Draco Malfoy, quien caminaba a su lado en ese momento, pero no por ello era menos arrogante, o elitista.

-Maldito Slughorn –masculló Draco entre dientes. Zabini esbozó una tenue sonrisa. Su compañero estaba indignado por no haber sido invitado en el tren a su selecto club. Por mucho que alardeara de que ahora estaba metido en cosas mucho más importantes, había cosas que nunca cambiarían, y una de ellas era que gente como la chica Weasley o el inútil de Longbottom estuviesen por encima de él.

Torció la esquina, en dirección al Gran Comedor para la cena de presentación de curso, y alguien chocó contra él.

La pelirroja movió la cabeza, mechones de pelo ardiente rozando su piel pálida llena de pecas, y una mueca se formó en sus labios llenos al reconocerlos.

-Mira por donde vas, Zabini –masculló desafiante.

La veía inquieta, y eso le gustó. Los dedos de su mano derecha se movían, preparada para coger la varita en caso de que ellos intentasen algo.

-Tendrás que tirar la túnica, Blaise –susurró Draco, esbozando una sonrisa mordaz-. Te habrá pegado las chinches que tiene su ropa de segunda mano.

-Serás…

_Va a atacar_, pensó Blaise, viendo como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba. Bajó la mirada un segundo hasta los muslos, insuficiente para que ella se diese cuenta, pero suficiente para él, que pudo recorrerla entera. _Tenía pecas en las piernas._

-¡Eh, Ginny!

Dean Thomas había aparecido por el pasillo, y la llamaba agitando la mano. Ginny lo miró, y después de dirigir una despreciativa mirada a los dos Slytherin, se dio la vuelta y se marchó con paso airado.

-Sigo sin saber qué ven en ella –dijo Malfoy cuando estuvieron solos, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo tampoco.

Y era cierto.

_Seguía sin saber qué veía en ella._


	11. La tortilla francesa

**N/A: contestando al reto de drabbles en 30 minutos (en mi caso fue muuuuuuuuuucho más de 30 XD que me bloqueé, coñe jeje), donde toxic (mala persona, que pone retos así) puso:**

**_Reto¿cuál es la postura favorita de (personaje a elegir)?_**

**Claro, eso no es bueno para mi delicada salud mental, y si encima me ayuda Marlene, pues salen cosas como la que viene a continuación T.T**

**ENTINTADO**

**XI. LA TORTILLA FRANCESA**

-Tiene que estar a punto de llegar.

-Eh, Molly…

-¿Qué?

Los ojos ansiosos, desorbitados de su mujer, le hicieron tragarse el _¿crees que esto es buena idea?_ Se mordió la lengua. Era jóvenes, y entendía que su mujer quisiera probar cosas nuevas, pero…

Sonaron un par de golpes en la puerta, y Molly se lanzó de cabeza a abrirla. Arthur vio la mirada de aprobación en sus ojos antes de ver nada él por sí mismo, aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho. Un tipo alto, calvo, de pómulos altos y ojos claros, entró en la habitación. Vestía una túnica que empezó a quitarse nada más cerrar la puerta, mientras Molly rebuscaba algo entre los cajones del armario.

-¡Aquí está! -Corrió hace el hombre que acababa de entrar, y puso una peluca rubia, de pelo liso y largo-. Y coge esto.

-Me suena de algo –susurró Arthur, entrecerrando los ojos, receloso.

-Qué va –respondió Molly, admirando su obra de arte. El hombre era rubio, de piel pálida, y llevaba un elegante bastón en la mano-. Sube la barbilla así, y pon cara de _voy a pisarte_. ¡Perfecto!

-Juraría que es clavado a….

-¡Qué cobra por horas, Arthur! –exclamó Molly, lanzándose a la cama-. Hoy podríamos hacer la postura de la tortilla francesa, que ya sabes que me gusta... y así puedo verle, además. ¡Corre, que los minutos vuelan!

_**Nota:** **El hombre se encuentra sentado, apoyándose sobre la mano derecha, con las piernas estiradas. La mujer se coloca de espaldas a horcajadas. Ella se encuentra arrodillada, apoyada en los brazos y llevando el ritmo del movimiento. El hombre puede con su mano izquierda acariciarle los senos y la espalda.**_


	12. Diana

**N/A. Esta viñeta la hice para un amigo invisible que organizó Adhara Phoenix en su LJ. Poníamos unos retos que nos gustaría recibir como regalitos, y, a cambio, nosotros deberíamos contestar de forma anónima los regalitos que los demás pidiesen x) Este lo pidió Emeraldchan, algo sobre los merodeadores, y se me ocurrió esto. A ver si gusta jeje.**

**Joanne**

**ENTINTADO**

**XII. DIANA**

-¡Ya está! –exclama James, subiéndose las gafas, que se le han resbalado hasta la punta de la nariz-. ¿Qué opinais?

-Que tus dotes de pintor dejan que desear, pero que servirá –responde Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Venga, cuélgalo.

Potter se levanta y rebusca entre las plumas desparramadas sobre la mesa. Coge triunfante una chincheta de color rosa que siempre ha evitado usar para colgar sus posters de Quidditch y clava la caricatura de Severus Snape sobre una diana que Lupin les regaló la Navidad pasada. Para que afinasen su puntería con algo que no fueran Slytherins dijo cuando abrieron el paquete.

-Premio si le aciertas en la nariz –dice James con picardía.

Sirius suelta una carcajada, coge uno de los dardos que tiene sobre la cama y afina la puntería. Saca la lengua, mordiéndosela un poco, y cierra un ojo –el derecho, nunca ha aprendido a guiñar el izquierdo-. Lanza y acierta.

-¡Sí! –grita, levantando el puño-. Ahora tiene tres enormes agujeros, y… oh.

James se echa a reír, y Black no tarda en hacerle coro. Algo redondo dibujado en el retrato encima de la cabeza de Snape, algo que Sirius había supuesto que era un adorno indefinido del de gafas o una mancha, explota gracias a la magia, llenando todo el pelo de Snivellus de grasa.

-Esto de caricatura no tiene nada –afirma categóricamente Sirius-. Es el vivo retrato de Snape. Ahora sí.

-El próximo día probamos con el de verdad –ríe James, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre su cama, sin fuerzas-. Siempre metiendo su gigantesca nariz en nuestros asuntos. A ver si con un dardo en ella se cansa y se esconde una temporada.

-Hoy ha vuelto a joderme el día preguntándome sobre Remus –suspira Sirius, clavando sus ojos grises en el techo de la litera.

-Si lo viera se le quitarían las ganas de seguir preguntando, eso seguro –masculla James-. Se acojonaría.

-Ya.

Sirius empieza a tamborilear los dedos sobre su vientre, y respira hondo.


	13. Favor por lealtad

**N/A. Pscheeeee xD vuelvo con los drabbles en 30 minutos, y con uno que especialmente no me convence demasiado. Personajes raros, que tuve que inventarme sobre la marcha. Y qué coño, no me acostumbro a ver a un Lestrange enamorado XD Eso sí, Riddle ÑACAÑACA.**

**Reto: _En la época de Tom Riddle¿Slughorn haría también esas fiestas¿Quién iba? Escoged a un personaje, el que queráis, acorde a la época, y meterle con alguna razón en alguna._**

**ENTINTADO**

**XIII. FAVOR POR LEALTAD**

Se paseó entre las mesas. Cogió un canapé y se lo llevó a la boca, pero apenas pudo tragarlo. Miraba a su alrededor, observando con cautela a todo el mundo. Se reían y conversaban, divirtiéndose. Pudo ver a Tom al fondo de la sala, y en cuanto posó sus ojos sobre él, el joven mago se giró y le saludó. Lestrange respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, incapaz de dar ninguna muestra más de reconocimiento. Un escalofrío le recorrió, sintiéndose, a pesar de no haber hecho nada, como si hubiera estado espiando a Riddle y él lo hubiera descubierto.

No había sido demasiado difícil entrar en el Club Slug. Había entregado el último trabajo que Slughorn le pidió, y los siguientes los había hecho bien y a tiempo. Eso, unido a su buena familia y la posición de su padre en el Ministerio, le había servido para ser admitido en esas fiestas.

Y obviamente tenía sus razones.

Ella estaba allí. Alanna Rosier. Fingiendo escuchar a una amiga. Movía levemente ese cuello pálido (que le hubiera gustado morder) asintiendo, mientras sus ojos vagaban por la multitud. Se fijaron en Riddle un segundo, y Tom se volvió. Con esa seguridad que le caracterizaba, se acerco hacia ella.

Lestrange no podía moverse. Alanna parecía completamente seducida por el aura que desprendía el heredero de Slytherin, y, mientras, sus entrañas parecían consumirse por los celos. Podía ver como los labios de Tom rozaban su pelo rubio y rizado, ese en el que le hubiera gustado hundir sus manos para perderse en él.

Dio un paso adelante, incapaz de quedarse más tiempo quieto. Diría algo a Riddle, le diría algo a ella. No sabía qué, pero no podía permitir... Era suya. _Tenía que serlo_.

Las mejillas de Alanna se tiñeron de rubor entonces, y se rió con suavidad, esbozando una leve sonrisa. Tom le había dicho algo, y Lestrange necesitaba saber el qué. Pero sus piernas se detuvieron cuando de pronto ambos lo miraron -a él, seguro, no había nadie más en esa esquina-. No sabía qué mirada le paralizaba más, si la de ella o la de él. De nuevo se sintió como si le hubiera estado espiando, y temió irracionalmente un castigo que sabía que no vendría.

Tom se alejó después de dirigirle una sonrisa confiada, que Lestrange sabía perfectamente qué significaba. Sabía lo que él esperaba después de ese favor.

Volvió a fijarse en Alanna. Seguía allí, quieta y ruborizada, como esperando a que él fuese a buscarla.


	14. A la altura

**N/A. Para drabbles30minutos, una viñeta sobre los Longbottom.**

**ENTINTADO**

**XIV. A LA ALTURA**

Augusta Longbottom sujetó con sus dedos huesudos a su nieto de siete años por los hombros.

-Despídete de tu padre, Neville.

El niño la miró un momento con sus ojos profundos, suplicantes y húmedos, y enterró su mano regordeta en la de su abuela. Augusta la apretó, sintiendo que se ablandaba, pero le dio un golpecito en la espalda para que avanzase. Neville dio un beso a su padre en la hundida mejilla. No reaccionó. Estaba despierto, siempre parecía estarlo, pero sus ojos no se despegaban del techo. Fue fulminante el recuerdo de cuándo le reprochaba que mimaba demasiado a su hijo.

Dejó irse a Neville, que salió de la habitación para buscar a su tía. Apretó con fuerza la mano de su hijo, que no se movió. Estaba peor que Alice, mucho peor. Se había llevado la peor parte de esos malditos mortífagos. Augusta apretó los dientes, intentando mantener su estoica apariencia. Se había encontrado de un día para otro al cargo de un niño, uno que le recordaba terriblemente a sus padres, pero que no se parecía a ellos. No era como Frank, no sería capaz de mantener alto el apellido de los Longbottom.

Neville, día a día, le recordaba que nadie vengaría a su hijo.

**PD. Ay, lo dejo aquí porque me voy a echar a llorar ToT**


	15. Silencio

**N/A. Me ha entrado un ataque neurótico por escribir sobre ellos. Spoilers de DH, no particularmente importantes, pero... spoilers xD**

**ENTINTADO**

**XV. Silencio**

Los alumnos no se dejaban ver últimamente por los pasillos. En cuanto terminaban las clases, incluso algunos Slytherin se iban directamente a la Sala Común, y la biblioteca estaba más vacía que de costumbre. El Gran Comedor sólo se llenaba a las horas de las comidas y muchos terminaban en cinco minutos para poder salir de allí; era dirigir una mirada a la mesa de profesores y ver a Snape ocupando el sitio de Dumbledore y se les pasaba el hambre. A derecha e izquierda tenía a los hermanos Carrow.

A Zabini esas cosas no le quitaban el sueño. El ambiente de Hogwarts no le agradaba especialmente en los últimos tiempos, pero había sabido situarse en una posición intermedia, donde no se involucraba activamente contra los sangre sucia y traidores, pero a nadie se le ocurría pensar que los apoyaba. Y pensaban bien.

Llegó a la esquina del pasillo y se detuvo a escuchar. Los hermanos Carrow estaban por ahí cerca. Era imposible confundir sus voces. Parecían discutir sobre algo, la mejor forma de atajar un posible ataque de algún alumno rebelde. Alguien les había dado un soplo. Últimamente esa clase de situaciones se daban mucho en el colegio. Las consecuencias para los culpables, si eran cogidos, no eran nada agradables.

-¿Quién podría ser esta vez? -escuchó preguntar a Alecto.

-Pues...

Escuchó unos susurros y pasos rápidos detrás de él. Al darse la vuelta vio a un pequeño grupo de Gryffindors separarse y no le cupo duda alguna de quién estaba detrás de lo que comentaban los Carrow.

-Longbottom quizá -propuso Amycus-. La última vez fue él.

-O Weasley -añadió Alecto-. Esa traidora... El otro día se negó a estar en mi clase.

El oído de Zabini se aguzó. Sabía perfectamente los problemas en los que se estaba metiendo Weasley. Acabaría por ser expulsada, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda. Eso si no se iba ella antes.

Volvió a girarse al escuchar unos pasos por el pasillo. Hablando de ella... Weasley se acercó a él, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de desprecio, pero no se detuvo ni le dirigió la palabra. No tenía por qué hacerlo.

Por eso no entendió su reacción. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera darse cuenta, había cogido por la muñeca a la chica y la había empujado hasta la pared. Le tapó la boca con la mano, impidiendo que protestase y que probablemente le insultase. Lo que menos necesitaban era llamar la atención. Si ellos los descubrían, no dudaría en entregarla.

Clavó sus ojos en la mirada airada de ella, furiosa. A tan poca distancia podía ver todas las pecas que cubrían su piel pálida, remarcada por el contraste con la suya tan negra de la mano.

-Silencio -masculló, liberándola. Su mano se fue deliberadamente a la tripa de ella, para que no se moviera. Notó como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Le gustó verla tan alterada por él.

-¿Qué te crees que...?

Pero esta vez no hizo falta hacerla callar. Ginny cerró la boca en cuanto escuchó la voz del profesor Carrow.

-Tendríamos que ir a interrogarlos -propuso Amycus-. Si no son ellos los que están detrás de todo, sabrán quiénes lo están.

-Yo iré por Weasley entonces -se decidió la hermana, y se escucharon unos pasos decididos alejándose por el otro pasillo.

Ginny lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Zabini enarcó las cejas, pero no volvió a abrir la boca. Tras una ligera presión en el vientre, deslizó su mano hacia abajo rozando los pliegues de la falda, y se marchó antes de que la otra pudiera reaccionar.

Dejó a Weasley parada en medio del pasillo. Por un momento pareció que se le había olvidado lo que había ido a hacer.

**N/A. Omg es que amo a esta pareja (a Zabini sobre todo XD). Me gustaría a partir de esta idea hacer un fanfic de 3 o 4 capítulos, algo largo pero tampoco mucho. Situado en DH, sobre como está el colegio y de alguna manera meter la relación de estos dos. Sexo duro, ohbaby xD ¿Alguna idea para el argumento? Estoy bastante en blanco T.T**


	16. Hermana

**N/A. Desde que se me ocurrió la idea, tenía taaaaantas ganas de escribir esta viñeta... a ver qué os parece. Un poquito de angst para variar :)**

**ENTINTADO**

**XVI. HERMANA**

Fue casi un bramido de elefante herido lo que la sobresaltó e hizo que le salpicase el aceite de las salchichas del desayuno. La mujer se apartó de la sartén con un pequeño brinco, frotándose con fuerza el dorso de la mano, que empezaba a enrojecer.

-¡Pe...Petunia!

-Estoy haciendo el desayuno, Vernon -gritó la mujer desde la cocina, sin desviar su atención. Era una buena ama de casa, y le gustaban las cosas bien hechas. Eso incluía que las salchichas ni se quemaran ni se quedasen crudas por dentro-. Está casi a punto.

-¡Olvídate del desayuno y ven aquí! ¡Algún bastardo nos ha dejado...!

Pareció incapaz de continuar, porque Petunia escuchó la voz de su marido cortarse en seco. Levantó la vista, dirigiéndola hacia la puerta, sintiendo que empezaba a preocuparse. Vernon era un hombre temperamental, y conocía bien sus gritos, a pesar de que pocas veces estaban dirigidos a ella.

Nunca habían sido así.

Se apresuró a salir de la cocina y recorrer el pasillo, limpiándose las manos con el delantal floreado que llevaba. No tardó en ver a Vernon, parado delante de la puerta. Los rollizos brazos inmóviles a los lados del cuerpo, sujetando en la mano una carta, y sus pequeños ojos clavados fijamente en algo que había en el suelo y que su enorme envergadura le impedía ver.

Petunia llegó a su lado, y se puso de puntillas sobre las zapatillas de andar por casa para poder ver por encima de su hombro.

Soltó un agudo y breve chillido, llevándose las manos a la boca.

Ahí, delante de ella, había un bebé. Era pequeño, tendría poco más de un año, y, a pesar de todos los gritos, dormía plácidamente en una cesta, bien arropado.

-Pero...

Las palabras murieron en su garganta. Vernon alternaba su concentración entre su mujer y el crío, y abría y cerraba la boca como si boquease. Parecía querer decir que si todo aquello era una broma de mal gusto, que si los gamberros se divertían ahora de esa forma, pero... era un bebé. Nadie abandonaba a una criatura así frente a la puerta de una casa sin una razón.

-¿Quién le ha dejado aquí? -preguntó la mujer con ansiedad, sin atreverse a acercarse al niño.

-¡Y yo qué sé! ¡Algún loco! ¿Quién si no? -bramó Vernon, su cara alcanzando un tono tan rojo que parecía imposible-. ¡Lo llevaremos al orfanato ahora mismo, no quiero ningún...!

Pero su mujer ya no le hacía caso. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la carta que su marido sostenía en la mano. Se había puesto mortalmente pálida, tanto que Vernon temió que llegara a caerse.

-¿Qu...? ¡Petunia!, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

_Como si hubiera visto un fantasma_.

-Esa carta...

-Estaba en la cesta -explicó el hombre, mirando de reojo a Petunia, como si temiera que fuera a caerse de un momento a otro.

-Deberíamos leerla, puede que explique quién... -Vernon no pudo escuchar más. Petunia cerró los ojos despacio, hablando casi en un hilo de voz-, de quién es el niño.

Vernon se entretuvo unos segundos abriendo el sobre. No vio la mirada ansiosa de su esposa, que se volvió casi desesperada en cuanto tuvo la carta en sus manos.

Reconoció la letra. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Le había parecido verla en la dirección del sobre, esos trazos alargados y algo curvos. Albus Dumbledore volvía a escribirla, y esta vez no era para contestar amablemente a una carta de una chiquilla celosa.

Lily había muerto.

Eso era lo que decía. Lo que empezaba a asimilar mientras dejaba caer la carta al suelo, mientras se tenía que apoyar en el umbral de la puerta para no perder las fuerzas y caerse. Sus oídos parecían haberse insonorizado, ya no escuchaba a Vernon preguntarle a gritos que qué diablos había leído para ponerse así, que si estaba bien, que si quería que llamase a un médico.

Que si sabía de quién era el niño.

Porque sí, lo sabía.

-Nuestro.

Puede que en otro momento se hubiera reído de la cara tan absurda que puso Vernon.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices? -gritó, pidiendo explicaciones-. ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Petunia!

Pero ella no le hacía caso. Se había agachado junto al niño, que ahora la miraba fijamente, ya despierto, con unos ojos verdes enormes.

Petunia se sintió incapaz de aguantar esa mirada. Apartó los ojos, y, levantándose, fue a quitar las salchichas quemadas del fuego.


	17. Pasar página

Los hermanos Lestrange os desean un feliz y particular San Valentín ♥

Contestando al reto del meme de drabbles de norixblack. Pidió Rody/Rab, en la mansión Lestrange y con una varita de objeto. Lo de la varita me lo he pasado un poco por el forro debo decir... xD

Rating: PG-13

Summary: No es así como toca los libros.

**ENTINTADO**

**XVII. PASAR PÁGINA**

-¿Adónde vas?

La voz, grave, tranquila, sonó cerca de la ventana. Rodolphus Lestrange simplemente se detuvo. No necesitó girarse para ver de quién se trataba. Lo sabía muy bien.

-No hagas preguntas. -Dirigió sus pasos hacia el salón, abandonando el pasillo, y se paró momentáneamente bajo el umbral, hasta que pareció arriesgarse a llegar algo tarde. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los de su hermano, parecidos, aunque algo más oscuros-. O, si las haces, al menos que no sean tan estúpidas.

-Ella ha salido antes.

No parecía sorprendido, y Rabastan supuso que su hermano ya lo sabía. Lo miró de soslayo, observando su túnica y su capa negras, sin adornos, ni siquiera un mero ribete. Demasiado oscuro. Quizá, pensó, incluso habían entrado juntos a su servicio.

Dejándole fuera a él.

-Llévame.

De petición no tuvo nada, y mucho menos sonó a súplica. Se incorporó, acercándose a su hermano mayor.

-No me ha dado instrucciones al respecto -respondió secamente Rodolphus.

-No me importa.

Rabastan dejó escapar una sonrisa amarga al ver que los labios de Rodolphus se distendían, sin llegar a formar nada claro.

-¿Sabes lo que podría suponerme?

-Perfectamente.

El mayor le detuvo cuando Rabastan dio un paso al frente, acercándose demasiado. Su mano izquierda le cogió por el hombro, clavándole fuertemente los dedos.

_Desde luego no es así como toca los libros._ Le pasó por la cabeza que, en cambio, quizá sí hiciese eso con Bellatrix.

La mano derecha fue a su barbilla, el pulgar apoyado en el mentón, impidiéndole apartar la mirada.

-Sin importarte las consecuencias.

Los labios de Rabastan se curvaron agresivamente, dejando entrever los colmillos. Hizo un movimiento de cabeza, librándose de los dedos manipuladores de su hermano.

Esta vez Rodolphus sí le dejó acercarse.

Podría haberlo considerado un ataque, aunque no precisamente uno en el que pudiera sacar la varita para defenderse. La lengua de Rabastan se comportó demandante, caprichosa e inquieta desde el principio. Entró en su boca, a pesar de la resistencia que puso Rodolphus, más para alargar el juego que por otra cosa.

No debería haberlo hecho.

Impulsivo a sus diecisiete años, no se lo tomó como tal. Su cuerpo decía todo lo que su boca ocupada no podía. Quizá incluso no sabría. Cuando Rabastan le cogió del brazo, tan fuerte que le hizo daño, pudo decir que, por primera vez, veía a su hermano perder completamente el control.

Le había visto contenerse durante mucho años.

El pijama era grueso, de manga larga, y hacia arder literalmente el cuerpo del más joven. Lo sintió incluso por encima de su ropa. El pecho duro subía y bajaba, ansioso, y, si Rabastan hubiera podido pensar en algo más que marcar y lamer, se habría sentido triunfante por dominar a su hermano.

Poderoso.

La mano de Rodolphus le rodeó el cuello, cortándole la respiración. Rabastan entreabrió los labios, hinchados, pero no se alejó. Una nueva acometida, y su lengua volvía a enroscarse con la de su hermano como serpientes que era, recorriendo cada diente con rapidez. Parecía faltarle tiempo.

Se respiraron, casi oliéndose, mordiéndose. La mano se cerró un poco más y a Rabastan se le pasó por la cabeza si pensaba matarlo.

Podría hacerlo.

El sabor de la sangre le inundó la boca, y ni siquiera supo decir en un principio si era suya o de él. El dolor, sin embargo, no tardó en aparecer. Agobiado de pronto, notó que todo el calor que había sentido se transformaba en una tensión desagradable. Tuvo que apoyar las manos en el pecho de su hermano para que le dejara alejarse.

Se miraron. Rodolphus respiraba con tanta calma que Rabastan se sintió hasta humillado.

-Quiero defender la sangre -dijo en un susurro ronco, tercamente.

-¿Qué sangre?

Parecía estar incitándolo.

Rabastan se lamió el labio, palpando la herida que él le había hecho, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-_Esta sangre._


	18. La larguísima lista

**N/A. Viñeta paródica que se me ocurrió hace bastante tiempo... Aproveché el reto de la comu LJ drabbles 30min para hacerlo XD**

**ENTINTADO**

**XVIII. LA LARGUÍSIMA LISTA**

Harry entró en la habitación silbando, con las manos en los bolsillos, y se quedó bajo el umbral. Dentro de la habitación, Ginny acostaba a a su primer hijo en la cuna, de apenas tres meses.

Para los planes del hombre, era una suerte que James Sirius durmiese como si le dieran poción del sueño.

-Ginnyyy -canturreó, esbozando una sonrisita maliciosa.

La joven se giró lentamente, enarcando las cejas. Pareció sospechar inmediatamente qué se proponía su marido.

-¡Otro no! -protestó Ginny, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero, cariño, ¡mira la lista! -insistió Harry, señalándole un larguísimo pergamino que había colgado en la pared. Apenas tenía un par de tachones-. ¡Tantos muertos! ¡Tenemos que honrarlos!

-¡Te digo que no!

-Venga, Ginny, si quieres le pondremos como a tu hermano... Fred Colin, ¿qué te parece? ¿No es bonito? -preguntó Harry, poniendo ojos de cordero degollado-. Si es una niña había pensado que podríamos llamarla Nymphadora Parvati...

-¡Ni de broma!

-¡Está bien, está bien! -aceptó, levantando las manos en posición de derrota-. ¡La llamaremos como tu quieras!


	19. De buena fe

**N/A. Contestando al reto de drabbles 30 min de esta semana, que era "A Xenophilus Lovegood le chantajearon los mortífagos... ¿cómo fue esa visita de los mortífagos a su casa?", así que bueno, improvisando un poquito y tal puedo llegar a la conclusión de que me acabo de enamorar de Selwyn XDD**

**ENTINTADO**

**XIX. DE BUENA FE**

El señor Lovegood volvió a casa con la compra de la semana flotando alrededor de su cabeza. No era mucha comida, porque Luna se había marchado el día anterior a Hogwarts, así que ahora sólo estaba él viviendo allí. Lo cierto es que la casa se quedaba muy silenciosa cuando su hija no estaba.

Pasó entre los dos manzanos silvestres y abrió la puerta, entrando a la cocina circular. Dejó las bolsas sobre la encimera más cercana, colgando el abrigo en el perchero. Iba silbando una canción alegre mientras subía la escalera de caracol cuando se detuvo de pronto.

Había dos hombres esperándole.

-¿Quienes sois? -consiguió decir en un hilo de voz.

Se echaron los dos a reír, cosa que sólo consiguió poner a Xenophilius más nervioso.

-Quiénes somos dice -se burló el más alto, tirándole un ejemplar de _El Quisquilloso _a los pies-. Para escribir esta mierda de revista no estás muy enterado.

Lovegood no se atrevió ni a agacharse a recogerla. Se limitaba a mirarlos, empezando a sudar, incapaz de moverse.

-Selwyn tiene razón, Lovegood -asintió el otro hombre. Vestía completamente de negro, lo que le daba un tono de piel más enfermizo y una cara más chupada-. Era cuestión de tiempo que te hiciéramos una visita, ¿no crees?

-Yo no he hecho nada, yo no...

-¿En serio crees que me voy a tragar que no has publicado tú está basura? -siguió Selwyn, avanzando hacia Lovegood hasta que éste retrocedió tanto que quedó acorralado contra la escalera.

-No, no, nunca...

-El Señor Oscuro no está satisfecho con... el enfoque de tu revista -le cortó Travers, perdiendo la paciencia-. Últimamente no está visto con buenos ojos que alguien hable bien de Harry Potter, y por tus artículos cualquiera diría que...

-Queremos creer que no te has enterado -siguió Selwyn con voz casual, a pesar de que la amenaza seguía allí, bien perceptible-. Así que vamos a darte otra oportunidad.

-¡Esto es...! ¡No pienso...! -exclamó con voz chillona el señor Lovegood. Seguía tremendamente asustado, pero no iba a permitir que alguien le dijera qué publicaba o dejaba de publicar en su revista.

Selwyn se rió, mientras Travers rebuscaba algo en los bolsillos de la túnica.

-Oh, es que contamos con que lo hagas -continuó sin perder la calma-. Verás, tenemos buena fe, pero no somos idiotas.

Por fin Travers pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, y tiró algo a los pies de Lovegood. Al reconocer los objetos, esta vez sí se agachó a recogerlos, los ojos muy abiertos, la barbilla temblándole. Cerró el puño, clavándose los pendientes con forma de rábano naranja en la palma de la mano.

-Más vale que te portes bien, o la próxima vez lo que traeremos serán las orejas de tu hija.


	20. El beso

**A Cassiopeia****: **me has dejado review pero no tenía otra forma de contactarte XD Pásate por mi profile y ahí tienes mi link a livejournal, desde ahí puedes acceder a la comunidad drabbles30min sobre la que preguntabas :3 si quieres que te explique algo déjame un comment por allí.

**N/A. Una tontería que tuve que escribir inevitablemente por una entrada que vi en el LJ de Helena Dax XD Decía que Yates va a meter en la sexta la escena del beso, pero que justo van a venir los mortis a interrumpirles. Sí, sé que Lucius no debería estar, pero bueno… era más gracioso si me reía de él XD**

**ENTINTADO**

**XX. EL BESO**

Harry la miró fijamente, sintiendo a un león rugir dentro de su pecho. Ginny sonrió y se acercó un poquito. A él parecía darle casi miedo. La pelirroja se lamió los labios, despacio, nerviosa, puso su mano sobre el antebrazo del chico. Se puso de puntillas. Quería besarle.

-¡Fenrir, no!

Se escuchó un bufido, alguien chistó. La puerta se movió un poco.

-Yo digo que sí, ¡que ataquemos! –Bellatrix tenía la varita en la mano. Prácticamente se la comía de la impaciencia.

-Vaya con Potter… -silbó Amycus, ganándose un codazo en las costillas de parte de su hermana-. Quizá me habría ido mejor yendo de héroe.

-¿Ves? –El licántropo insistía-. ¡Si entramos ahora les pillaremos por sorpresa!

-¡He dicho que no! ¿Quién manda aquí? –Lucius espió por la mirilla-. ¿Qué no ves que vamos a interrumpirles?


	21. A siete metros

**N/A. Una viñeta que hice para el drabbleton de la comunidad LJ crackandroll. Es para thaly, que me pidió un fic de esta pareja 3 a ver si puedo hacerte algo más decente y largo la próxima vez xD**

**ENTINTADO**

**XXI. A SIETE METROS**

A Sirius le pasaba algo con ella. Se lo dijo a James poco después de que empezaran a salir. Que no la hablaba. Que la evitaba. El chico de gafas se había quedado mirándola un momento y luego se había echado a reír.

-No te preocupes, Lily –contestó con despreocupación-. Es que tiene que acostumbrarse, no entiende que pase tanto tiempo contigo…

Eso era un poco mentira, porque James seguía pasando mucho más tiempo con Sirius que con ella, pero no dijo nada. No quería empezar una discusión. Se calló, le dio un beso y fueron a pasar la tarde tumbados en la hierba al lado del lago.

Durante unas semanas no le dio más importancia. Sirius no cambió de actitud pero ella se decía que James tenía razón, que sólo tenía que darle tiempo. Después de todo, ¿quién había visto antes a James y a Sirius separados? Nunca ninguno de los dos había tenido novia formal antes. Si lo pensaba fríamente, era lógico que estuviera así.

Con el paso de los meses empezó a fijarse en él de nuevo. Ya no eran sólo sus silencios, sino también sus miradas. Empezó a sospechar que ya no era por James, sino por ella. Sentía sus ojos clavados en su falda y en sus muslos, en su pelo y en cada gesto que hacía. Estuviera o no su mejor amigo acompañándola, Sirius la miraba. Y Lily, al volverse para encararlo, no tenía más remedio que bajar la vista rápido y fingir que no había pasado nada.

En realidad no había pasado nada. Era más lo que veía, esa ansiedad y culpa agresiva, una tormenta gris que le hacía tragar saliva y juntar las manos hasta que dejaban de temblarle.

Lo peor era que Sirius no se le acercaba. A siete metros, con su sola presencia, ya era capaz de hacerle sentir todo aquello.


	22. Una vajilla nueva y reluciente

N/A. Contestando a Miss Marlene en el reto de ¡Harry, varitas fuera! organizado en livejournal a raíz de la sexta película. Pidió una explicación al hecho de los mortífagos se pasearan por Hogwarts tras romper unos cuantos cristales. Aquí no hay nada serio, supura crack por todos lados.

**ENTINTADO**

**XXII. UNA VAJILLA NUEVA Y RELUCIENTE**

Tom Riddle apretó tanto los labios que acabaron convertidos en una fina línea pálida y sus dedos se crisparon en torno al tenedor. A su lado, Lestrange y Avery se alejaron un poco de él. Tom nunca gritaba. Nunca discutía. Se quedaba quieto, sin hablar, desprendiendo aquella gélida ira que hacía que sus más allegados prefiriesen mantener cierta distancia. Sería de idiotas no hacerlo.

-Por qué -preguntó al fin- soy el único que tiene un plato distinto al resto.

Los tres pares de ojos se clavaron en el plato. Los de Riddle oscuros, entrecerrados y peligrosos. Los de los otros dos Slytherin bastante más abiertos y sorprendidos. Avery tragó saliva ruidosamente.

-El otro día en la cocina escuché que iban a cambiar la vajilla.

Sus palabras flotaron unos segundos en el aire, tan tenso que podría haberse cortado con el cuchillo de mantequilla.

-Pero por qué -insistió Tom Riddle, su voz un siseo furioso- soy _yo_ el único que tiene un plato distinto.

¿Por qué las filigranas de los demás platos eran un par de líneas oscuras y la de Tom un motivo de flores rosa? Avery sabía bastantes cosas y era capaz de inventarse otras tantas, pero para eso no tenía respuesta.

**OoOoO**

Lord Voldemort escuchó a Amycus crujiéndose los dedos de la mano. El chasquido hizo que más de un mortífago diese un brinco, y decidió que ya estaban todos los suficientemente tensos como para poder seguir hablando.

-Ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer -siseó, acariciando la cabeza de Nagini, que reptaba por el respaldo de la silla.

-Sí, mi Señor -respondieron, unos más alto y otros más bajo, algunos inclinándose y otros quedándose quietos como estacas, pero en conjunto sonando bastante bien.

Sonrió satisfecho.

-No quiero que quede ni un plato -repitió-. ¡Ni uno solo!

-¡Sí, mi Señor!

Ahora había sido incluso mejor.

-Vais a romper toda la vajilla. -Se detuvo, alzando la mano-. Y luego vais a pasearos por Hogwarts, ¡para demostrar que de Lord Voldemort no se ríen ni los elfos, ni Albus Dumbledore, ni nadie!

Soltó una carcajada malévola que crispó a los mortífagos más aun que los nudillos de Amycus.

-Ahora podéis iros -dijo, recuperando el aliento-. Ah, y Bella...

-¿Sí, mi Señor?

-Ponle entusiasmo.


	23. El orgullo de los Black

**N/A. Una historia que se me ocurrió cuando estaba releyendo DH tomando notas y tal. ¡Hay muchos nuevos personajes que merecen ser explotados! Aquí hablo de Albert Runcorn, el trabajador del Ministerio en el que se convierte Harry cuando se infiltran. **

**ENTINTADO**

**XXIII. EL ORGULLO DE LOS BLACK**

El timbre resonó por toda la casa. Un timbrazo estridente, demasiado largo. El corazón de Andrómeda comenzó a latir con fuerza.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó en voz alta. El tacto de su varita en el bolsillo la tranquilizó un tanto.

Como toda respuesta obtuvo otro timbrazo, más estridente y largo que el anterior.

Andrómeda se decidió a abrir. Con cautela, apenas un resquicio que le permitió ver que en la entrada de su casa había un hombre alto vestido de gris plomo. Una barba cerrada le ocultaba parte del rostro, sin conseguir disimular la fría línea que formaban sus labios. Su mirada, oscura y desalmada, hizo que Andrómeda crispase los dedos en torno al pomo de la puerta.

-Soy Albert Runcorn. -No preguntó quién era ella. Por la sonrisa cruel que esbozó debía saberlo-. Trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia.

-¿Qué quiere?

Se había tensado como una gata a punto de saltar, a la defensiva. Lo que había oído de los Black le bastaba para saber que la mujer no se limitaría a sacar las uñas de sentirse amenazada. Runcorn casi podía imaginar el pinchazo de la varita al clavarse en su costado.

La sonrisa de él se acentúo más.

-Su marido, Ted Tonks, se negó a acudir a la citación del Ministerio. Tengo entendido que la interrogaron, pero que usted no sabía nada, ¿me equivoco?

Si había ido hasta allí, había sido precisamente para disfrutar de todo aquello. Andrómeda palideciendo. Andrómeda negándose a contestar. La vio alzar la barbilla y clavar en él unos ojos tan muertos como los suyos.

Ah, el orgullo. Había escuchado muchas cosas de ese orgullo.

-Hasta ahora ha estado en paradero desconocido.

-¿Hasta ahora? -repitió, y ahora la voz sí la traicionó.

-Eso he dicho -asintió, sin apartar los ojos de ella-. He venido a pedirle que me acompañe a reconocer su cuerpo. Puro trámite, por supuesto. Estamos completamente convencidos de que es él.

Antes la traicionó su voz, y esta vez fue su cuerpo. Su mano empezó a temblar descontrolada y tuvo que aferrarse al marco de la puerta. Sus piernas apenas la sostenían. Runcorn pensó que le gustaría verlas temblar sin aquella falda larga.

Sin embargo, fueron sus ojos lo que le hizo disfrutar de verdad. Grises, y completamente secos. Su mirada ahora sí que estaba muerta.

Andrómeda cerró la puerta despacio, dejándole fuera.

Albert Runcorn se quedó a escuchar el chasquido de la puerta a cerrarse. El sonido de un cuerpo al deslizarse contra la madera, el de los golpes de rabia de los puños débiles contra el suelo, el de los sollozos ahogados rompiéndose en la garganta.

El hombre sonrió con satisfacción.

Después de todo, no era tan difícil derrumbar a un Black.


End file.
